Aida Mana (Himitsu Sumairu)
Aida Mana (相田 マナ Aida Mana) is a main cure in Himitsu Sumairu Precure . Her catchpharse is When my heart pounding is pounding inside my heart, I will never give up''!'' ''(私の心のドキドキは私の心の中についていたとき、私はあきらめません！''Watashi no kokoro no dokidoki wa watashi no kokoronouchi ni tsuite ita toki, watashi wa akiramemasen!) Appearance Mana has short, magenta, hair with curls sticking out at the back as well as a small ponytail at the top, held up by a small pink bow which has her Cure Lovead on it. Her eyes are also magenta, but of a slightly lighter shade. Her casual outfit consists of a light pink shirt with purple and white striped sleeves, a pink skirt with frills of pink & white, violet knee-high socks and white & pink colored shoes. As Cure Heart, her eye color changes to a lighter purple, while her hair color changes drastically from magenta to Lilac, with two small buns on her head, (similar to bunny ears, or a heart shape), a curly mullet below her head and one big ponytail behind it. She wears two pink heart-shaped earrings and white & purple colored accessories in her hair, also in heart shape, similar to Cure Passion, a small purple choker, purple arm warmers with plum color hearts on them and white & purple colored boots with magenta colored hearts on them as well. She has purple, white (and with a little light blue) colored dress with a purple heart on her chest and a rose red colored ribbon on her pelvis. She also has a few frills under her dress. On her right side hangs her Lovely Commune. Personality Mana is a second year student at Oogai First Middle School, and is the student council president as well. She is a cheerful girl who is great at sports and studies. She is popular at school, and is trusted not only by the students, but by all the adults around her too. She often worries about other people, and takes on various problems on her own in order not to burden others. She is great at taking care of people, resolving conflicts, helping friends out with extracurricular activities, and solving problems. However, she often rushes into things before thinking it through. Cure Heart ::::::::: Overflowering Love, Cure Heart ::::::::: みなぎる愛！キュアハート！！ ::::::::: '' Minagiru ai! Kyua Hāto!!'' Cure Heart (キュアハート Kyua Hāto) is Mana's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents Love. Transformation Sharuru cries out her name before Mana first places her transformation Lovead onto Sharuru's silver heart medallion object and shouts "Pretty Cure Love Link!" She then spells "L-O-V-E" on her Lovely Commune and the transformation begins. She is seen floating with her body, except for head, glowing with gold light. Then her hair glows and grows drastically starting with her heart shaped bun and long ponytail. Her hair then turns blonde and her earrings, headband and heart-shaped hair accessories start to appear. Her dress then appears and her Lovely Commune attaches itself to it. Next is her heart brooch, arm warmers and boots. Finally a long purpe ribbon appears on the right side of her pelvis. She then does a short Twirl before landing on the ground and introducing herself as Cure Heart, posing afterward. Etymology Aida (相田): Ai (相) means "togetherness" referring to being close to people who they trust her, while da (田) means "field". Ai could also indicate "love" (愛), as all of her partner Cures have their motif in their names. Mana (マナ): Mana (愛) means "love". It might refer to her loving nature. If combined with "Ai (相)", Souai ''(相愛) it can also mean "love each other". Songs Mana's voice actor, '''Nabatame Hitomi', has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets *First Heart Of Love *Heart Love *Kyun Kyun *Love goes on Duets *A Smile Is The Password! ~ Yes! (Along With Kotobuki Minako, Fuchigami Mai, Miyamoto Kanako, Kugimiya Rie, Iizuka Mayumi, Etsuko Kozakura And Satomi Moriya) Movie Songs Gallery 246px-Mana.profile.toei.png.jpg|Aida Mana Main Profile sw.png|Cure Heart Main Profile b1mvq.gif Category:Aida Mana Category:Sunshine Smile Precure Category:Sunshine Smile Precure Characters Category:User:Royal Cure Chocoate Cure DokiDoki Category:Royal Cure Chocoate Cure DokiDoki